ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Zangief
Zangief is a character from the Street Fighter series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He serves as a Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and an Assist Trophy. He also appears as an unlockable trophy and has a sticker. As an Assist Character Zangief, as noted above, appears as an Assist Character. He has the highest health of all of the Assist characters, being able to take up to 215%. However, he doesn't recover percentage as quickly as others, having a recovery rate of 4% per 5 seconds. Zangief's A assist is a Double Lariat. Zangief appears and spins his arm around in a cyclone-like fashion. This has great range and priority, and can be used excellently as an anti-air. This does 16% and KOs most characters around 140%, making it very powerful by assist standards. Zangief's B assist is the Banishing Flat / Green Hand. Zangief will appear and launch an attack with his hand, which is covered in a green aura. During this time, the hand will absorb any projectiles that arrive into the hand's hitbox save Clash Attacks and Final Smashes. (ie Ryu's Metsu Hadoken) It's a fantastic assist for characters who have big problems dealing with projectiles, due to this property. The hand does 13% and KOs most characters around 180%. Zangief's C assist is his Running Powerbomb. Due to being a throw, it's unblockable. Zangief will appear and wave his hands into the air before running about 1/4th of Final Destination distance. If he makes contact with anyone, he'll jump and slam the opponent onto the ground. A decent pressure assist and Zangief has super armor during this, but Zangief moves pretty slow while doing it so not the most reliable move out there. This attack does 20%. If Zangief manages to land this C assist really really close (about the same range you would connect with Mario's grab) he'll instead do a suplex and then a strong jumping suplex. Very difficult to land but does a lot of damage and knockback when it hits. Does 24%. Zangief's Hyper Assist Attack is the Final Atomic Buster. Zangief will appear, wave his hands into the air and run a slightly longer distance at a higher speed than his C assist. If he grabs anyone during this time, he'll do two suplexes and then finish them off with a Spinning Piledriver, then he'll jump up again for another Spinning Piledriver. The run has stronger super armor than his C assist. This move is very very powerful, KOing Mario at 50% if it hits, not to mention it's unblockable so summoning this in a blockstring will do wonders. Also much harder to avoid than the Running Powerbomb since it's faster, has better range and Zangief's range with this while close up is larger. Does 60% if hits. Zangief is a good assist to use with grapplers, unsurprisingly. His Lariat is a good anti-air and his Green Hand works well to help approach, both problems grapplers usually have. His Running Powerbomb is slow, but it is still a handy tool for catching opponents. His Hyper Assist is incredible and a really good thing to use when you're just sitting on levels. Zangief overall is good with most offensive characters that don't have much mobility; someone like Sonic is a bit too fast to utilize Zangief well. Zangief as an Assist Character is automatically unlocked when Ryu is unlocked. As a Trophy Zangief does appear as a trophy. His pose (as well as official artwork for the game) is his taunt from the Street Fighter Alpha and Marvel vs. Capcom games. Known as the Red Cyclone, Zangief is one of the most powerful and beloved professional wrestlers in the street fighting world, being a regular participant of the World Warrior tournament. His hulking physique and numerous scars were obtained from his unique training method: wrestling bears in Russian winters. Although he is a bit of a stereotype, Zangief is a nice guy and very willing to fight for his Russian homeland when the country is in danger. His signature attack is a spinning piledriver, an incredibly strong, unblockable throwing attack that hits from farther away than you'd think. *Works: **Arcade (uncredited) - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior **SNES - Street Fighter Alpha 2 **Gamecube - Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO As a Sticker Zangief has two stickers in this game. One uses his artwork from Super Street Fighter IV and offers a Spin Attack + 18 bonus. You get this sticker randomly. Zangief's other sticker, using his artwork from Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, offers a Throwing Attack + 24 bonus. You get this sticker by KOing 75 or more opponents in Endless Clash with Bowser. Other Zangief's theme song from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior can be played on the Training Stage. The song itself is as it appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. The song is unlocked by performing 10 Final Smash finishes with Bowser in stock matches. Multiple moves of his have been given to Bowser. Of note, Bowser's Forward Throw is a Spinning Piledriver, Bowser's Back Throw is an Atomic Suplex, and Bowser's Bowser Buster is somewhat similar to the Final Atomic Buster. However, there aren't many similarities between the Ultimate Atomic Buster and the Nuclear Buster. Little Mac's Down Special Move resembles his Lariat. Mario's Final Smash 2 is named Red Cyclone (ironic, consider who got most of Zangief's special grabs), but it doesn't bare any resemblance to any of Zangief's moves. Category:Street Fighter universe Category:Trophies Category:Assist Characters Category:Stickers